The Legend of Zelda: Sage's Essence (Being Remastered)
by TheAlphaWolfe90
Summary: Five years have passed since the fall of the Demon King; however all is not well as a assassin named De'ah shows up in Hyrule and begins targeting specific people; one of which a young woman by the name of Shiek a member of the Czar clan; a descendant of the Shiekah. Featuring OC Shiek.


**The Legend of Zelda: Sage's Essence**

Chapter I

It had been nearly five years since the fall of the Tyrant; the Demon King Ganondorf, at the hands of the Hero of Twilight Link. As Castle Town buzzed with the normal bustle and hustle of the every day person; the mountains and mines of Death Mountain were filled with the sounds of the Gorons mining; and the lakes of Hylia were filled with the everyday lives of the Zora, it was in the secluded village of Ordon were the Hero had retired too; as much as he loved the title of Hero of Twilight; all Link wanted was peace and quiet. He knew his friends wouldn't bother him as a Hero but rather as an equal; he didn't have to worry about walking into a room and everybody taking a knee.

"Link do you have a minute?" Ilia asked as she ran up to Link quickly wrapping him in a hug which Link returned in spades. Their relationship had been an off again on again romance; Ilia of course was starting to mature, but Link; he had seen more war and death and fighting five years ago then any man his age should have seen, he had been turned into a blue-eyed beast; learned skills from a hero of old, travelled to a different world, and fought two "demons" who had hoped to lay claims to thrones that didn't belong to them; it was why they were on again off again, Ilia didn't understand why Link was distant, how he had changed. But Link did, Link knew all to well that at a moments notice, someone would burst from the seal that separated the Dark Version of Hyrule and his own, he knew that at a moments notice, he would be called away to face off against an evil far greater then she could understand.

"Yeah I have a few, I'm just headed out to the spring to pray then do some training." The Hero said; he of course still work his green Hero's Garb; even after five years, wearing it every day seemed to just be right, of course he washed it every night; but it was who he was now why hide it?

"I just wanted to say; I understand why you don't want to be with me, but Link even after five years do you really think that this peace won't last?" Ilia asked as the two walked through the village; it had grown over the years and had become sort of a trader town; a place for merchants to set up shop and deliver things to the castle for Malo to sell at Malo Mart. As they walked Ilia slipped her hand into Link's gloved one and gave it a squeeze.

"Ilia don't you get it as long as the Triforce is separated we will never have peace." Link said as he turned over the hand Ilia currently held and the Triforce of Courage shone bright on the back of it.

"So?" Ilia asked a matter-of-factly as they came to a stop under a cherry blossom tree that had been planted the day Ilia and the others had returned safely; of course Link had returned about three or four days later as did some workers from the castle who spent their nights in the village while they worked on a path to somewhere deeper into the forest.

"So the point is you were taken the first time; and I still don't understand why King Bokoblin wanted you or the kids. But if an evil should escape the void between worlds; they would most definitely use you to get to me." Link said as he turned Ilia to face him.

The world of the Hero, it is a dangerous one; you have no idea of the problems and dangers I faced!" Link concluded; of course Ilia like the rest of the children had heard the stories of the Great Hero many times before but he had never gone into details about the dangers; one such time was when he was in the Goron Mines; he had just recieved the final shard of the Boss Key to the room that held Fyrus; Darbus' possessed and altered form but as he was heading towards the final room of the mines; he was surrounded by a horde of Bokoblins and once had grazed his arm with an arrow head laced in a paralysis toxic, so the fight was Fryus had him unable to fully swing his sword correctly, and holding onto the chains to trip him up was difficult with little to no feeling in his fingers.

Ilia just stared at him and was about to speak before another feminine voice spoke out.

"Ilia!" Beth called from the door of her parents store. Both Ilia and Link turned to stare at her.

I need a hand with something important; womenly things." The young teenager concluded, Ilia just chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Saved by Beth, but I will meet up with you after your session, you still haven't convinced me to stay away." Ilia said before kissing Link's cheek; the Hero just rolled his eyes as he headed towards the mouth of the village and up the hill, past his own tree house and into the forest beyond.

* * *

As Link headed towards the spring of Ordon, deeper in the woods a figure clad in red and silver ran, swiftly, silently over the fallen leaves. Her head was wrapped in the same sort of cloth; save for her striking purple eye and a bang of sky blue hair.

 _Quickly; head towards the spring_ A voice rang out as the figure ran jumping up onto the trees and using them to move quicker through the forest; on the ground she was being followed by an equally swift figure, clad in a black tunic; brown leggings and a crimson red hood, under that her brown hair hung over her shoulders and her piercing green eyes tracked the others every move, soon they neared the spring in question.

 _Jump._ The voice rang into the purple eyes figures head and she listened as the figure on the ground threw one of his concealed curved knives that served as a sort of boomerang; however it lodged into the other figures leg as she vanished into a swirl of white light.

The figure stood still and lowered her hood before closing her eyes and focusing, using her trained senses to not only track the smell of blood, but also the poison her knives were laced in; the poison was never enough to kill, only weaken to the point where she could get the job done. A familiar scent soon filled her nostrils and she took off to the south; towards the Village Ordon.


End file.
